A Midsummer's Night Dream
by Raineee
Summary: Hermione & Draco both lose something, in a different way, they seem to grow closer each step the take, but no destiny interwines & trys to take control, but fate stays strong, TwistRead & Review, thanks
1. Chapter 1

A Midsummer Night's Dream

Chapter One

Miss Hermione Daniela Annalise Granger 17, Head Girl of Hogwarts School of witches & wizards, best friends with Harry & Ron, Ginevra best girl friend, an olive completion averaging 5'11 with chestnut brown hair with the red highlights cascading down her back in soft curls her body is filled with the proper curves but she conserves herself. Status – Single

… She was looking forward to the summer brake, hell she needed it. Another hectic year being part of the golden trio. After scarily coming out alive after being transported to Voldermort's Lair, on the last Hogsmeade trip of the 6th year. . .

_. . . Remembering. . . _

''_Harry, Ron come on we should head back,'' Hermione cried out. ''But Mione we need help carrying all these bags,'' a desperate Ron said. ''Honestly are you guys wizards or not?'' with that Hermione giggled and preformed a shrinking charm. ''Aw, thanks Hermy!'' exclaimed Harry with a wink to Ron, knowing perfectly what would happen if they ever called Hermione 'Hermy'/ "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" bellowed Hermione before whispering in a deathly whisper which would have made anyone who was in 10 meters in hearing vanity to run. "You ever call me that again, I will send all the curses & hexes I know excluding the unforgivable curses. Do. _

"_Mione I swear on the Gryffindors crest & on Ron's red head & that Malfoy may turn into the bouncy ferret that I will never & I mean never call you HERMY!" "Great now lets go I am freezing" "Oi Mudblood you dropped something." "Sod off Malfoy" "Mione is that yours?" asked Ron pointing to a crystal snowflake. – where have I seen that before? Oh yea that shop but I never brought it – "Well Mione is it?" – argh why did I have to see Granger enter the shop & look at it like it was the house cup, now I have to do what father asks – "No, but I am going to give it back to the shop" answered Hermione after some consideration. All three of them went down to pick up the snowflake, when they felt the similar sensation, the tug of a portkey & a very distinctive scream of a girl. _

_. . . Forgetting. . ._

. . .If only I didn't bend down to get the snowflake. NO this isn't my fault its all that Malfoy's. But why do I think I saw him there & him bending down & whispering sorry then kissing my forehead. Come to think of it ever since that day he hasn't called me Mudblood but then again I was unconscious most the time & when I did regain conscious I had my exams, but that still left 1 week. . .

_. . . Remembering. . ._

_-Oh my Gosh, where is this place. As if someone read my mind, which they probably did I heard a- "Why Mudblood it's so good to see you here. Oh & you brought Potter & the Weasel. We only need you. Oh & dear welcome to my House." cackled Voldermort –Why do you need me. Before I could say anything spells where being shouted- "Crucio" aimed at Harry, Ron & I. –I blacked out before I could comprehend with anything that was going to- _

"_Oh dear, why hasn't she woken up yet?" cried Minerva "Now, now we all know that she is way stronger than Harry & Ron, so Tom put a way stronger crucio on her. She will awake in due time." Dumbledore reasoned "I'm awake." croaked out Hermione. After being fused over for quarter of an hour by Madam Pompfrey, Hermione was allowed to go to the headmaster's office._

_. . . Forgetting. . ._

"Hermione, dear are you alright you are a bit quiet," asked George Granger "Yea, dad I'm fine just a bit tired." "Okay honey, once we get home you can put your stuff away & eat some home made veggie soup then go to bed." "Thanks dad" - _I looked around & noticed my mum not here, but she is always here, always- _"Dad, where is mum?" "Pam is at – _Oh, what do I tell Hermione I can't just say your mum is fucking someone else, and wants a divorce but I don't. She just won't understand- _she is at some friend's house." –_That's strange why did dad stop to think before he could say something, and mum & dad always had the same friends, didn't they?- _"Okay dad."

_. . . Remembering. . ._

"_Hey George, Wanna grab a bite?" asked Phil, one of George's workmates. "Can't do mate I got a call from my wife saying to get ready we are going to have a special night." "Alright, mate have a good one." _

"_Pam, dear, I'm home." When George opened the door he didn't see what he expected to see. Instead he saw his wife lap dancing, his enemy from Hogwarts. _

_. . . Forgetting. . ._

"Dad, I'm going to go to sleep; now I can't wait forever for mum to come home"

_That was the first of the two weeks I was at home, me & my dad bonding together, staying up late at night waiting for my 'mother' to come home. Argh- _

_Late One Night_

"Pam, Hermione was home now for 2 weeks, you haven't even seen her or spoken to her." _–Dad is fighting with mum? That hardly ever happens ever since I was 11 when I got accepted into Hogwarts- _"So, I don't care about her-" "Or me, anymore I got it. Pam, where have you been since last January?" "Well, I have been working late." _–mum never works late, she comes home & cooks, she always will do it in the morning, she would rather go early than late, right?- _"Pam, you never work late & God damn it you work in the same place as me. Only Phil is there besides you." "You can't prove anything. I might have a second job." "What is it lap dancing Amos Diggory? I have pictures Pam; I know what you have been doing?" _– Oh My Gosh, that's Cedric dad, but that would mean dads not a muggle but I mum knows him as well. Oh My Gosh I'm pureblood- _"George I am leaving." "What, Wait, MUM? Mum, you can't just get up & leave what . . . what about dad & me. What about us, mum, don't you care." "Now Hermione dear I can do what I want & I will. I Pamela Louise Porskoff have no daughter or husband." _When ever someone in the wizardry community says that, they disappear & the people or persons name mentioned will not be able to track or see that person. _

"Dad, what's going to happen?" "I don't know sweetie, I don't know."

* * *

_xXx xXxX xXxX xXxX xXx xXxX xXxX xXxX xXx xXxX xXxX xXxX xXx xXxX xXxX xXxX_

* * *

Mister Draco DeficioLuche Para La Malfoy, 18, Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witch & wizards, best friends with Blaise & Justin, white – silver locks falling into his eyes, well muscled, towering at a 6''11. Status – Single

Draco was looking foward to the summer break, hell he needed one – what with all the golden trio crap. Hell, that wasnt the real reason, he caused the pain, he brought people so much, all because of his father, the man he trys to please.

_. . .Remembering. . ._

"_Father, you called," asked Draco "Yes son, our Lord has requested you for a duty." When Lucius said this Draco's heart stopped, he watched his father take a sip of his wine & he knew he had to keep the mask of indiffrence on. "You are required to do this for your own good."as he said this he pointed his wand threatnly at his son, but this didnt phase Draco out, the dark Lords plan does. "Draco, dear son the Dark Lord wants you yo lure that mudblood bitch down to his lair." – how could I do that, I hate working for the dark lord, but what do I do- "Father, you want ME to befriend a **MUDBLOOD**."Draco spat it out like it was filth. "Draco, you shall not question me or the Dark Lord & for that you shall be punished! CRUIO!" Excurtiaiting pain filled his body. After 5 minutes of bone breaking pain Lucius stopped. "But, son you do bring up a good point, I will ask the Dark Lord, if you can just buy something & drop it on the floor & make the mudblood pick it up, ofocurse after jinxing it." "Well done Luciusss" Voldermort hissed out "I was wondering if you figured out a way to get the mudblood with out Draco here having to touch her." _

_. . .Forgetting. . ._

That was they day my world came crashing down, we spent more & more time planning & planning how to get Granger down here without me getting caught. They decided I had to get the golden trio to all bend down & touch it transporting them to The Riddles House. But what I couldn't comprehend is the fact why they wanted Granger instead of Potter of course I will never know, not yet at least, not yet. . .-

_. . .Remembering. . ._

'_Ring Ring' Draco saw Hermione walk into Mystio, a shop filled with mis-fits & knick-knacks. He personally loved that shop himself, everything could be found in there you just have to look hard enough. He was going to leave when he heard his fathers voice come craashing down on him HARD !-"Draco, you better do this job it has taken you long enough we wanted the mudblood dead by chirstmas but there she is all fine & healthy & its a week to easter. At the hogsmeade trip you better get her. YOU.HEAR.ME. Crucio!"- He decided to follow her in the shop, but he maintained his distance. He saw her look admiringly at a beautiful sculpted piece of ice. Even he must say she had good taste. "Excuse me dear, would you need any help?" Greg the keeper of the shop asked. Hermione seemed to jump a little at the sound of his voice. "No, I'm fine, but can you please tell me how much that is."Hermione said pointing to the snowflake. "Well, my dear that is a very remarkable piece of work, dates back to the 18th century, it is usually 150 galleons but today for you my dear I will sell it for 125 galleons." -150 galleons this must have been a piece of work, 18th century amazing- "Thank you sir for your help, but I will not being buying this. Once again thank you." With that Hermione walked out the door quite creatfallen, but knowing what she wanted was enough to make Draco scared, very scared. "Afternoon Mister Mlafoy." "Afternoon Greg." "What will you like today sir?" "I am just going to look aorund if I see anything I will let you know." True to his word Draco looked around knowing how much trouble he will be in if he just went up & asked about the same piece of snowflake Granger looked at. "Greg."Draco called in a demanding voice. "Yes Mister Malfoy?" "Can I please have that." "Would you like me to pack it & send it to your room?" "No, just put these spells on it" Draco said pushing a piece of paper to him. "Well, certinatley just come around & pick it up before you leave back to school." "Thank you Greg." _

_. . .Forgetting. . ._

I guess thats when is all started, well for me atleast, for me.- Just as Draco was about to reminisce about the fight he heard yellings, curses being thrown at each other, & an unmistakeable plea of a women, begging for what you couldn't hear.

"No, Lucius, you can't hes only 18, please wait till he is 21, like you promised." Begged Narissca "Shut up you stupid bitch, you kow nothing, the dark lord needs him. NOW!" And thats what was the start of the beating Lucius gave to Narissca each time you can hear her begging, beggining, beginning. . . "NO! STOP!" Draco yelled finally coming to a halt infront of the room, to be precise Lucius study. "Father, what areyou doing?" That was Draco's first mistake. "Never, boy are you to question me. DO.YOU.UNDERSTAND." "Yes" Draco awaited the pain, his body fully aware of what could happen, he knew how to handle it, but his mother. . . "CRUICO!" A blast of green came shooting out of the wand aimed at Narissca. "You filthy little bitch, you made him weak, for that you must leave. AVADA KEDERVA!" "My. . .son. . .don't. . .turn. . .into. . .Lucius. . .please" With that Narissca left the wiazadry & muggle world, forever. . .

"Mum, I promise, I promise." That night Draco held his mother whispering occasiongly I promise. His father left to go & do WORK. Yea, work, kissing the hem of Voldermorts rag.

He was getting up to leave & moving his mother to her bed, & changing her robes, when he felt a peculiar feeling, not knowing what hit him & taking it as a feeling of nausea, he left to have a bath.


	2. Chapter 2

A Midsummer Night's Dream 

**Chapter 2**

"Mione honey, wake up." Dad called up the stairs.

My nose sniffed something & I noticed it instantly waffles, maple syrup & ice-cream.

_. . . Remembering. . . _

_It's been a week since mum left, a week I had to grieve by myself. Dad had to go to work, I needed something to do. Even though I lost my mum I will not lose my dad or myself. With that I promised myself I wouldn't cut myself though the pain my 'mother' brings is unbearable . . . very unbearable. _

_During the day I wake up after 9. Make myself breakfast then head down to the library. Before my mothers disappearance I would head down to the history section, wanting to cram everything the books had in my mind. But now days I head to the music section in the library. Why I ask myself do I head to the music section, it is due to the enticing notes of the piano. I never liked playing music, but now I need something. _

_I borrow a new book each day learning the styles of playing & harmonizing the tunes of the piano & my voice perfectly. This I did with all books besides one, Mariah Carey, We Belong Together. The Liberian noticed me borrowing this book countess number of times since the past week, that she has let me keep it._

_. . . Forgetting. . ._

"Mione, darl are you still asleep?" asked Dad

"No, dad I going, I'm going,"

"Good, get changed & come down & eat your breakfast."

"Alright Dad"

After 15 minutes Hermione came out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of black flares & a black off-shoulder top with sliver glistening off it, she put on a black pair of flip –flops' knowing for some reason today was going to be a special day.

"Good to see you down hear Mione," Remarked her dad.

"G'morning dad."

Hermione opened her eyes in awed amazement; across the table was the utmost luscious breakfast ever. 3 kinds of waffles (chocolate, banana & plain), hot chocolate with marshmallows, iced coffee, fruit & ice- cream was present.

"Wow"

Accompanied the wow was to massive stomach rumbles. Both Hermione & George laughed heartily.

"Sit down, Mione, its breakfast time."

With that Mione pulled up a seat & sat down across her dad. Through out breakfast the two talked happily with an occasional burst of laughter.

"Mione, why don't you go in the lounge room, while I wash the dishes?"

"Alright dad."

Hermione walked into the lounge room, there sat a piano she conjured up with a magic, of course she was wondering why the ministry wasn't here saying she might get expelled, well she figured they might have been caught up with the activity of Voldermort to notice silly little conjuring spells.

Hermione sat down at the seat in front of the piano & started to play the beginning tune of We Belong Together. Entranced in the music, Hermione began singing to it as she has played this since birth, when in reality she just began.

"Bravo Hermione, Bravo." Hermione blushed from embarrassment. "Aww, shucks dad." They laughed heartily. –_Today seems to be full of happiness & laughter. I really love today. I can't believe that I actually sang & played with out the book .Its the first time I have ever done that. If I tell anyone about it I bet they will laugh & say well look here Granger can't learn music in a day, guess she ain't that good. ARGH! Bad thoughts can't think that especially today. - "_Mione, what do you want to do today?" "I want to. . ."-_just hang out; go to the beach, cook, and have fun- _"go to the beach." "Well the Grangers are going to the beach." Hermione laughed. "Go get dressed kiddo." Her dad said while ruffling her hair.

Hermione walked into her room, and opened her wardrobe. She took a peek in a shock her head in disgust. Every where she peered was clothes dating back to last year, some even to the 70s.

"Dad" Hermione called from up the stairs.

"Yes, Mione?" Her dad questioned.

"Can we cancel the beach trip to some other time?"

"Ah, sure. What's up?"

"All I have is Mums clothes." Hermione said flashing a fluro orange top, which in itself is blinding.

"Well Pam never had much fashion sense so I guess. The Grangers are going shopping."

"Are you serious dad lets go come on we have just wasted-" Hermione looked at her Louis Vuitton watch. "- 3 hours, we just wasted 3 hours worth of shopping, come on dad, move."

After 6 hours, 55 stores, 30 bags & $250 worth of shopping later.

"God Mione how can you shop so long."

"Long, dad that was ONLY 6 hours"

"Only?"

"Dad, will you let me marry the shops."

"I don't think so; now go get your clothes in your room. It may be a little too late to go to the beach, so why I don't I make you your favorite food?"

"Really dad and then we can watch a movie."

"Yes."

After a delicious dinner which of course was made by Mister Granger himself, they sat down to watch 'Honey'.

"Hermione darl, do you remember when your mum left?" – Smooth move George of course she isn't going to forget that –

"Umm, yea I do dad, you can't forget what Pam, did in one week." – Wow it feels so easy to say Pam & not mum; I guess we weren't that close just pretending to be, although I wish that she was still here. –

"Well do you remember what I said, well the bit about –" George was having some difficulty saying it but it seemed that Hermione beat him to say it.

"Hogwarts, yea I do dad, what did you actually mean?"

"You're a pureblood Hermione. Get comfortable for I am going to tell you a story I should have told you when you got accepted in Hogwarts." George took a long drag on a Cuban Cigar.

"I was back in 7th year when everything started. Voldermort power was growing immensely. Dumbledore & the Order of Phoenix were working very hard, but they could do nothing without any spies. I was in Gryffindor & your mother in Slytherin. I didn't know where her loyalties lay but I loved her. When we got married, Voldermort came to us requesting us to go to the dark side. I said no straight away, but your mother was a bit hesitant to say no. I wrote that off by being nervous. I thought that was the last time I would see Voldermort ask for us; but he kept coming ordering us threatening us. I would keep saying no but your mum was a different story. I went to Dumbledore, & it was there that I learnt how to defend myself properly. In the office was Levi Zabini, his fiancée Celeste Parica, Narcissa Black, James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall & Remus Lupin. I guess you can see that Pam, Lucius, wormtail weren't in there; that was because they were already supporting Voldermort. Dumbledore told us that he needed a spy; I couldn't be one because you were on the way. He chose Levi, Celeste, Narcissa & Severus. They were all hesitant but they decided to be a spy. They are still spies & Levi son, Blaise I think his name is; doesn't want to be a death eater, nor does Narcissa son, although I don't think he has a choice. All the Gryffindors had to go into hiding. When I told Pam that she was pregnant with a girl, she left Voldermort & swore that she will go back there when the time is right."

George looked around, and then jumped up suddenly.

"Shit! Mione grab your bags & let's go."

Hermione grabbed everything in her house while her dad was making everything smaller & lighter. When they were ready, George apparated to the Grangers Manor.

"Dad, I have one question. What is my name?"

"Why dear your name is Hermione Daniela Annalise Zabini – Granger ."

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A Midsummer Night's Dream 

**Chapter 3**

"Dad, what are you doing?" Hermione asked while looking peculiarly at her father.

"Getting some of the people from my story here."

George put his head in the fire place & started flooing people.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Zabini Manor**

Celeste Zabini looked into her son's room watching him sleeping. Blaise Angelo Renaldo Zabini, 18, black hair spiked up in the front, well muscled, 6'9. Status – Single?

She loved being the one to wake him up; he never got angry for someone waking him up unlike girls, although if you told him to get of his broom, only God can help you.

"Blaise, honey, wake up we have to go & see Draco." Celeste whispered lovingly

"Argh, mum it's early." Blaise confirmed that by looking at the magic clock which said 8:30a.m., time to wake up.

"Stupid clock." Blaise mumbled

"Come on honey, Draco needs a friend right now."

"Ah, mum Dray needs a friend right now, why?"

"Narcissa just died, please go visit Draco." Celeste Zabini told her son

"Aunty Cissa just died?" Blaise took a moment to get that all in.

"Mum, can we let Draco stay with us?" Blaise asked

"Of course Blaise, you don't think I will let him stay with Lucius?"

"Course not mum."

"Well then go get dressed, we need to get Draco. ASAP"

Blaise was ready in 10minutes, the shortest possible time for him.

Blaise meet his mum in the lounge waiting for his dad to come in.

Levi Zabini came in all happy & laughing.

"Celeste, their back, their back!" Levi said

"Levi Renal Zabini, have some dignity, one of your best friends has just passed away."

"And another has returned."

"Another has returned?" Celeste looked asked

"Yes Celeste isn't that wonderful."

"Um, mum, dad, who has returned?" Blaise asked

"Remember the story we told you back when you were a 11" Celeste replied

"Yes, but you blocked out three of the names."

"Those name where, George Zabini – Granger, Pamela Louise Porskoff, and their unborn child, Hermione Daniela Annalise Zabini –Granger. I believe from my letters that George sent me, Hermione is in Gryffindor. Hermione is friends with Harry & the Weasley Family. We would have told you earlier that she is your first cousin, but we know that you would have befriended her & Voldermort wouldn't allow that." Levi explained

"Dad, how is Hermione related to us? I get the fact that she is my first cousin, but how?" Blaise asked

"Your dad & George were half brothers. But Blaise please keep your questions from another time, I bet Hermione would like to know as well. But for now we must rescue Draco." Celeste answered for her husband knowing all to well that he would go & reminisce about the old days when they were all younger.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Malfoy Manor**

"Son, the Zabini's are here. Pack your bags & leave." Lucius Malfoy drawled in a harsh voice.

"Meet me in the foyer in 10minutes. I bet even a pathetic excuse for you can empty this shit hole in that time." Lucius laughed mirthlessly

When Lucius left the room, Draco sighed. Since his mothers death a week ago he felt empty, useless & being in the presence of the very being that caused his mothers death is mentally tiring. He remembered the promise he made to his mother. _I will not turn into Lucius. _But Draco, found it hard to fight for something which was against all that he was thought.

-_If only I had someone to love & care for me. Even Draco knew that it was impossible for someone to love him, what was he kidding no one would even give him a second glance-_

Draco looked at his watch, and noticed he had three minutes to pack everything up before he gets another beating. He quickly shrunk everything & fitted it into his suitcase.

He walked through his room & picked up the silver dragon necklace which was hidden in the secret door in his wardrobe & carefully placed it into his pocket.

Down in the foyer area the Zabini family waited for Draco. Lucius & Levi were talking in hushed whispers about Pamela coming back & the Dark Lords plans.

"Good evening Mister & Mrs. Zabini. Blaise" Draco said nodding curtly

"Good evening Draco." Celeste said

"Hello Draco." Levi said

"Hey mate." Blaise said

"Well we must get going. I'll suppose the Dark Lord, wants to call a meeting?" Levi said

"I don't think he wants most to know about Pam. He has only entrusted Snape, you & me" Lucius replied

"Good Bye Lucius." Levi nodded curtly

"Good Bye Levi." Lucius replied

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they reached the Zabini Manor, Levi & Celeste acted as the loving people Draco was familiar with. The only people besides his mother, Justin & Snape; the only people he warmed up to.

Celeste didn't know what or how to say this but she knew that she must otherwise havoc would be caused & Draco will be in immense pain.

"Draco darling please have a seat." Celeste said

Draco looked around on the grave faces of Celeste & Levi, Blaise however was looking as astounded as Draco was.

Draco sat, followed by Celeste & Levi.

"Would you like Blaise to stay or go?" Levi asked

"Stay." In a short cold tone, which he was implied to follow & speak with.

Blaise sat down next to Draco & across his parents.

"Draco, your mum was a seer." Celeste whispered, although her tone was warm & filled with anxiety. She believed their was no point beating around the bush.

"A seer?" Draco asked

Blaise wasn't saying anything as he knew it wasn't his place, although he was aching to say 'cool', Levi was waiting for his turn.

"Well, not completely a seer. She was a Concave; I don't know much about concaves besides the person who was a concave would pass the gift to anyone in the family. Narcissa passed the gift onto you." Celeste said

Draco didn't take long to process the information just given by his Aunt.

"Aunt Cele, do you know where I can learn more about concaves. Blaise I know you're aching to say it so please feel free." Draco said while breaking into a grin

Blaise shared that grin with Draco "Cool"

"Draco, we know of three people who know about concaves." Levi said

"Who?"

"Professor Dumbledore & Professor Snape." Celeste answered for Levi

"And the third one?"

"You have to wait & see." Celeste said while smiling

Blaise & Draco went our for a broom ride. They were expected back at home in 20minutes as they were going somewhere.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Great to see you boys enjoy the fresh air. I just wish many were like you going out instead of sitting in front of the –" Celeste got cut short by her husband

"I think we should leave now."

"Dad where are we going?" Blaise asked

"The Zabini – Granger Manor."

When Levi said this, it came to quite a surprise to Draco.

"Zabini – **Granger**?" Draco asked putting emphasis on Granger

"Well answer all questions there, don't want to repeat it 3 times do I." replied Levi

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Zabini – Granger Manor**

In the lounge room in the Z.G. Manor were a collective number of people gathered. Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin & Professor Dumbledore were gathered.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She didn't want to go and start a conversation with any of her professors; she just wanted to go & take a shower & sleep.

Just as Hermione was about to escape the doom of boredom & explore the Manor, 4 people stepped out of the fire.

Hermione recognized 2 of the figures immediately; Blaise Zabini & Draco Malfoy.

"Levi! Celeste!" called out George

"George!" cried out Celeste

The parents all say hello, when they remembered there were other people to greet. Celeste was looking anxiously for her goddaughter. Celeste saw out of the corner of her eye Hermione.

"Hermione!" Celeste said in whisper

Hermione took in her features. A beautiful woman stood in front of her eyes. Burgundy curls cascading down her back, adorned in the finest materials; outsmarted by the Malfoy's only.

"Godma" Hermione said in the same tone of Celeste voice

When Celeste heard Hermione say Godma she knew that this girl was who Narcissa was talking about; Draco's concave partner.

Levi saw this whole exchange of two words & was greatly impressed by his godchild.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Hogwarts professors said goodbye, knowing that a family talk was going to happen & they promised that they will come tomorrow.

The 3 adults & 3 teenagers left went & sat in the Lounge Room.

"Dad. . ." Hermione started not knowing what to say

"How are me & one related?" Blaise asked

Hermione shot a smile to Blaise, liking the nick name he gave her; creative.

The parents watched this interaction happen as well as a grey eyed boy.

Celeste was happy that the kids got along, she looked around & noticed Draco with a scowl on his face; she knew they needed to get this story rolling, it was a long day.

"George, do you want to say the story, about how you & Levi are related?" Celeste asked

"I think I'm storied out, besides Levi you haven't spoken much today." George replied breaking into a grin.

Levi started at everyone around him.

"Where should I start, ah yes when my dad remarried? You see when Angela died; it came as a shock to us all. Although everyone who knew her, truly knew her were happy, as Angela" at this point Levi looked at Draco for his approval to find him nodding "Angela was quite like Lucius. 3 months later my dad met George's mum, soon to become my mum. So what I'm saying is that George & I are half brothers. Celeste & I are Hermione's godparents. George & Narcissa are Blaise's godparents. Severus & Celeste are Draco's godparents."

The teenager's looked at each other; well Hermione looked at Blaise & Blaise looked at Draco & Hermione, while Draco just looked at Blaise.

"Well look at the time, you guys need to head of to bed." Celeste said while looking at her watch

"Winky, please show these three teens to their rooms."

"Winky will be delighted to miss. Follow Winky Miss & Misters."

Winky took them up 3 flights of stairs & led them to an area which had three plaques on 3 bedroom doors. Hermione's was between Blaise & Draco's.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Spaced Out Space Cadet I took ur advice, hope u read more, hehe ill wait 4 em.

Pennies from Heaven umm cn u tell me how I cn make it beta plz, plz

Draco's-Ice-Princess666 yay keep reading. Gonna go n check out ur stories? U write anii

CherryBlossomAngel-225 – okay 1st chap – miones mum goes away, dracos dies

2nd chap – umm hermz is a pureblood, ummm her dad jus told her abt the time b4 voldies down fall.


	4. Chapter 4

A Midsummer Night's Dream 

**Chapter 4**

Breakfast at the Zabini – Granger Manor, was relaxed, well as relaxed as having to enemies sitting across each other. When the group was half way through breakfast owls came through the window. George looked scared as to how they found the way, although forgetting his daughter was quite skilled in magic.

"Dad, don't freak, I put a spell on this window to let owls which are absolutely important, like our Hogwarts letters." Hermione replied while opening the letters from Hedwig's foot.

When Hermione did look up she saw the adults in Blaise looking at her as if she grew another head, while Draco looked at her as is she was a freak.

"Wow one, I'm proud of ya." Blaise said

Hermione blushed but shook of the comment. Hermione remembered the letters; there where four altogether. She walked out of the room; with only saying bye to Blaise & gave ferret boy a look of loathing, which he gave back whole heartedly.

When Hermione left Blaise picked up the letter from the pile addressed to Draco & himself.

"Yo, Dray man, here's your letters. We on for a fly later on after we read the letters, yea?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Yeah, well lets read are letters first 'n' then we can fly." Draco said while leaving the room

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Hermione's Room_

Hermione walked into her room and plopped down on her bed. She scattered the four letters on her bed. One was from Harry & Ron, two from Ginny & one from a source who's writing she couldn't put a name to.

Harry's letter

Hey Mione,

How are ya? Why don't you come & stay with us at the Burrow, ya know lay low. Well I would go into detail but this letter might get intercepted & I bet you know all about it.

Reply Back Mione – Harry

-_know about what? I need to ask dad, maybe he would know. Or maybe I should ask Blaise or Ginny. Ya I'll ask one or both of them-_

Ron's Letter

Hermione, hi, I need help with my homework. – Ron

-_Ron you bloody bastard. Can't even write properly. argh how can that arrogant bastard expect me to help him with his homework, after what he did to me- _

Ginny's Letter

Hey gorgeous,

How are you? Ahh, I'll cut the crap. Where the hell have you been? I went to your house (in secret of course) but no-one & nothing was there. Mione please reply it's driving me crazy.

Love Ginny xoxo

Dear Harry,

I'm alright. I hope 'n' pray to God that you are fine. I'm sorry I can't come to the Burrow these holidays. I'm staying with my dad. Don't worry about me I'm lying low, worry about yourself.

Love Mione

Ron, No

Hey sweetie,

I'm fine, you. Come over to my place if you are I'll floo in. But I can't stay you. Staying with my dad. I'll explain everything when you come over. If you do.

Love Mione xoxo

Hermione was about to find her ebony coloured owl, and send the letters off, when she remembered about her last letter.

The seal at the back of the envelope had green wax to prevent it falling into the wrong hands.

Hermione opened it with her wand, muttering the incarnation which was coincidently on the envelope but only she sees it.

Dear Miss H. Granger,

We release that you are of perfect compatibility to perform this task. I myself has been this & only just stopped, due to certain circumstances. I hope you do this to your ability & don't stop your partner. I pray that you do not bicker as that will result into losing house points. You are to meet in the library at 10.30 this evening. Bring nothing & no-one. Do not inform anyone.

I wish you luck.

Sincerely,

S.P.S. & N.B.M.

_- should I go? I must. I will not tell anyone of course, no one would get suspicious, of me going to the library but I will carry my wand. I pull an anti-detector on it.- _

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sup dray?

How's it all hangin? Mate I hope your up for it, the conversion is going to be hard, I should now, and if you ever need someone me & Blaise will be here for you.

AHAHAHA I know you hate the sentimental crap but that wasn't as I didn't spray that perfume Parkinson use, I sprayed Grangers one. AHAHHA bet you didn't see that one coming. Oi, we gotta meet up sometime, I mean there is only one week left.

Aiite I gotta go, Bye Jus

-_damn I never knew Granger smelt so good. SO it was her in the library after 9.00p.m. Never knew she had it in her- _

Son,

Your initiation date is being planned out. Oh yes this is just a letter to look like I actually care for you. After you finish reading this, look forward for a bit of pain. Not too much I wouldn't want my only son getting hurt,

Father

_-that self-centered, crude bastard. Spawn of Voldermort- _

My Dearest Son,

You now know that you are a concave, like I was. Draco, you must know that although you are reading this letter I have passed away or my partner has, enabling us to continue which, ooh here I go again babbling. I hope you do this to your ability & don't stop your partner. I pray that you do not bicker as that will result into losing house points. You are to meet in the library at 10.30 this evening. Bring nothing & no-one. Do not inform anyone.

I wish you luck.

Sincerely,

S.P.S. & N.B.M.

Hey Jus,

Read Blaise's letter first, then use this as a portkey, it will only work for you.

Dray

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sup Blaise?

My man I checked out the things you wanted me to. I'm glad you're on the light side with me; I only wish that Dray would come.

Jus

Sup Jus?

Nothing much, Dray will come around. You'll see. Thanks Bro. I owe you one. You're coming over Aiite.

Blaise

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Lunch Time at Zabini – Granger Manor_

"Hi dad," Hermione said. Looking around at the table & noticing that, the adults put people in an arranger order. Why? Only they know.

"Hello, Mione girl," George replied

"Dad, I need use the floo powder to pick up Ginny" Hermione said

"Uncle G, we need to use the floo powder to pick up one of my friends." Blaise said to George.

George looked at the three kids, no teenagers, in front of him, knowing much that not even older know of.

"Alright kids. Who would like to go first. You are all going together."

"That's okay, Justin won't mind having Granger, come to pick him up." Draco said

Hermione was a bit hesitant, "Dad, I don't think the Weasley would appreciate having Draco, in their house." Everyone just stared at Hermione thinking she had grown another head.

"Ah, one, you do know you just said Draco's name?" Blaise said, formulating a plan in his head.

"Let's just go & pick, Gin 'n' Jus, up."

_-okay that's weird how can that mudblood; know what Justin's nickname is? And she said my name, my real name. D.M.-_

George, Blaise, Draco & Hermione where gathered around the lounge room fireplace.

"Well, this is the order, I want Blaise to go & bring Justin over here. George said "Then Hermione you go & pick up Ginny. You all have to be back in here in 10minutes, no later."

Blaise went & brought Justin to the Z.G. Manor, no hassle. It was now Hermione's turn to go & pick up Ginny.

THUMP! "Omph!" Hermione complained "Hermione?" asked Harry

"Hey Harry, is Ginny here I need her to come with me." Hermione said

"I'm here, I'm here. Girl, why must you rush me?" Ginny complained

"Because dad wants me back in –" Mione looked at her watch "- 3 minutes. Come on lets go."

They were already to leave.

"Wait one more thing Mione. Harry please tell mum that I left. She knows of this. Thanks."

With that Ginny & Hermione left the Burrow.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That evening, Hermione went down to the library with nothing except of her wand, to see the two most unlikely subjects.

"Hello, Miss Granger, I see you have finally joined us." Drawled Professor Snape

"Good Evening, sir, were you Mrs Malfoy's concave partner?" Hermione asked with un-hid innocence

Draco looked at her with utmost disgust, "how does the mudblood know what we are going to do before I do professor?"

All a long Snape was starring at Hermione wondering how she could have known, clearly not listening to Mister Malfoy.

Hermione was grinning gleefully, knowing that they wanted to know. Hermione decided to take this in her own hands 'n' swing it so it seems that they are being stringed along, playing dumb does have their benefits.

"Miss Granger, do tell why you assume that Narcissa was a concave & why you think I was her partner?" Professor Snape asked

"Actually Professor Snape, you don't lose your ability to see when you die, if you are a concave. I know that you're her partner due to the fact that you have a lock of her hair in a vial around your neck, & also due to the fact that Malfoy is here, just prove that Aunty Cissa was a concave, & a light one for that matter." Hermione finished feeling very happy with herself.

Snape was surprised with the outstanding knowledge in this gifted young lady in front of him, yet was completely baffled from where she gained this knowledge. "Miss Granger would you care to tell me where you learned this information from?"

At this Hermione blushed a deep scarlet, "I myself am a concave although my abilites are limited because I never found who my partner was, but now I know." Finishing it with a sigh & a slight nod in Draco's direction.

To say shock would be an understatement to what Professor Snape felt. "Well then Miss Granger I believe you know, that you are to teach Mister Malfoy, all you know about concaves." With that Professor Snape left the Zabini – Granger manor with a swish of his black cloak.

Draco stepped out of the shadows, so that the fire started dancing in his eyes. Hermione got caught up in the beauty of Draco's eyes, when she heard Draco clear his throat authority.

"Granger, is you finished looking at me as I have grown something may we get down to business?" Draco asked

Hermione blushed slightly, "Well Malfoy, what do you want to know?"

"What is there to know?" Draco asked, in truth Draco wanted to know about concave in full.

Hermione looked pensive for a while, when she started, "5000 years ago, when they first created the ring, the named it concave. When worn by muggles nothing ever happened, but when by a witch or wizard it allowed them to see through. Although they are only allowed to see the events that they are to change, but not all the time are we shown 'malas visiones', bad visions, we may be shown 'buenas visiones', good visions. It is up to us to decipher the good from the bad. Many times we mistaken good from bad & change it to lead to unmistakable consequences. But that was all 5000 years ago, things have changed. When one puts on a concave ring, you don't get the power of Catalyse.

Hermes Fawkes put the spell on the world, 'para proteger que la energía de cataliza'. This means to protect the power of Catalyse. Now the power of concave is only passed through birth. Only one is alive at a time, which is why they have partners, to help them with their duty. Although Omar & Miwa were half, besides us that was the only case in which two existed at a time." Hermione finished shaking her head as she lost herself in the story.

"Granger, I think that would be all the information for tonight, you know Blaise & Ginny are alone."


End file.
